Broken Wishes
by tylerrbret
Summary: "I said if I told you the wish then it wouldn't come true! Now look! You hate me!" Warning: Language, Violence, sexual themes. Dolph Ziggler/OMC


**Disclaimer: Own nothing, no WWE wrestlers. I wish I did but sadly I don't. **

**Warning: Language, violence, sexual themes(later on)**

**Dolph Ziggler/OMC**

**Okay….so this has been swimming around in my head for a little bit. I don't know why, but it just has. I just had to start writing it. Blame Dolph Ziggler…all I gotta say.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back In The Day(Pt. 1)**

"Yes, we just moved in across the street. It's just myself and my son."

"Oh, is that him? He's precious."

"Yes, that's my baby. Nicky, Nicky come over and introduce yourself."

Hearing his mother call, a small boy, of about four with short dark hair, shyly began crossing over. After looking both ways before crossing the street, Nicky stood behind his mother, Delia Nemeth, and smiled at their new neighbor. "H-Hello mam. My name is Nicky."

Looking down at the boy Mary-Anne gushed over how polite he was, "Oh my, aren't you just the sweetest thing. Nothing like my own little monster. Trent! Trent, come and say hello to our neighbors."

From around the corner of the house came a…a walking mudman came into view and rushed their way. Nicky clenched his mother's skirt tightly as the creature came closer and closer. He was gonna get eaten, he just knew it. This monster was going to eat him. Closing his eyes Nicky waited for the moment when he was gonna wind up in the monster's belly.

When the monster was only a step away, Nicky opened his eyes to see that the _'monster' _was only a little bit bigger than him and was actually only a really REALLY dirty little boy.

"Oh my, Trent didn't I say not to play in the mud? When will you listen child?"

Though she was supposed to be scolding, Mary-Anne only smiled down at her little monster as he playfully stuck his tongue out at her. "But Ma, the mud is fun. It feels really cool too!" Looking away from his mother, Trent took in the two figures standing on their doorstep. "Oh, hi lady! Name's Trent."

Delia laughed at the boy, while reaching out to shake the mud caked hand he'd extended, and then turned to look at her son. "Say hello Nicky."

The small boy shook his head and tucked himself even further away behind his mother. Delia, shaking her head and looking to Mary-Anne, who only smiled, pushed her son around so he stood directly in front of Trent. He squeaked and to flee when Trent went to touch him.

"Mother, he's filthy. I don't want to shake his hand."

The two women giggled as Trent looked over the snooty boy before him. "Hey, I'm not..not…that word that you said."

Just to get back at Nicky, Trent began moving over to him with his arms stretched out to attack. "Gonna get you back for calling me…whatever you called me."

Nicky, seeing the other boy moving, took off running while hollering for his mom to make him stop. Trent quickly sped off after him laughing and taunting Nicky by saying he was going to catch him eventually. The two boys dashed around the yard as their mothers smiled and talked to one another about their lives.

Eventually Nicky grew tired and was pounced on by the larger boy and was knocked to the ground. Pinning the dark headed boy Trent grinned down and then wiped mud all over Nicky's face despite the other boy's protests.

Nicky, faced smeared with mud looked up at Trent, glare present, but he couldn't hold back the giggles that escaped when he saw the silly grin on the other's face.

"So…friends?"

The two boys were sitting on Trent's back porch as their clothes were being dried. Trent, who Nicky now saw had very dark red hair and light blue eyes to match mother's, was looking at Nicky with a worried, almost frightened, look as he impatiently waited for Nicky to say something. He was actually terrified Nicky would say no.

The smaller boy looked like he was thinking for a moment and then he smiled and nodded excitedly. Trent would be his first real friend, other than his mom of course, and he was really happy. Lunging forward both boys hugged another and laughed and smiled about making friends with another.

"Wanna go play in the mud again?"

"YEAH!"

Both boys darted off the porch, much to their mother's annoyance, and jumped into the dirt and mud with lots of whoops and hollers.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was Trent's fifth birthday , he was happy to run it in Nicky's face that he was older than him, and they went to Chuck E. Cheese. Since the two boys didn't really have many friends other than one another it was just the two of them and their mothers. Trent had said he didn't want it any other way.

The cake arrived and after the embarrassing happy birthday song, Trent made his wish and blew the candles out. After cake and presents, toys of course, the two boys dashed off to plays games. After many skips and butts of other kids because Trent was much bigger than all the other kids, the two boys giggling all the while, they were all tired out and were ready to go.

Trent had begged Ms. Delia over and over if Nicky could stay the night since it was his birthday, and the woman relented, with a smile to Mary-Anne, and the two boys yelled with glee and ran up the stairs to play with all Trent's new toys.

After taking baths and changing into pajamas, both boys lay in Trent's bed watching cartoons. Nicky sat up on his elbow and looked over and Trent. "Hey, hey Trent. What did you wish for?"

Trent, whose eyes were drifting closed, shook his head, "You're not supposed to tell. If you do then it won't come true."

Nicky pouted and turned on his side thinking Trent just didn't want to tell him. The other boy noticed this and tapped the smaller kid on the shoulder. Refusing to look Nicky closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"I wished that you would be my friend forever."

Slowly Nicky turned to look at Trent, whose face was tinged red with embarrassment, and smiled before hugging the boy.

"Best friends, always and forever."

"Always and forever."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was Nicky's first day of Second Grade and he was nervous. He was nervous because Trent was in Third Grade this year so they had to go to different playgrounds. He was scared all the other kids were going to be mean to him again, and this time he wouldn't have Trent take to make the mean boys go away.

He was okay in the classrooms, he was the most behaved student so all the teachers loved him. Because of this though, the other boys in class liked to be mean to him and pick on him for being a teacher's pet.

Recess rolled around and Nicky hesitantly went out to the playground heading to the swings. He and Trent would always play on the swings, so Nicky liked them the most. He missed Trent; no one ever wanted to play with him other than Trent.

Three boys walked up to him and Nicky got scared. They were the three that always picked on him. Daniel, or Danny, Drew, and Heath all smiled as they surrounded Nick.

"Hey there Nicky. All by yourself teacher's pet?"

They all laughed at Danny's joke, it wasn't really all that funny in Nicky's opinion, and started to close in. Heath pushed Nicky out of the swing and Drew kicked dirt on him. The boys laughed as Danny sat down on the swing.

What he wasn't expecting though, was to be flipped out of the swing by one very angry looking Trent. The two other boys looked scared as he rounded on them. He punched Heath in the stomach and made the other boy start crying while he kicked Drew in the shin.

Both boys were crying when Danny showed up out of nowhere with a teacher. "See, he was picking on us."

The woman eyed Trent, who was her student the previous year, up and down as he stood protectively over a dirt covered Nicky, who was trying to wipe sand out of his eyes. She got an idea of what had really happened, but she still had to punish Trent for being somewhere he wasn't supposed to be and for hitting two other students.

"Trent, I need you to come with me."

The other boys, who'd stopped crying by this point, were quietly snickering to themselves.

"And you three as well. Picking on other students is not allowed."

The three boys immediately started trying to lie and defend themselves, but Trent just winked at Nicky, who'd gotten the sand out of his eyes, and walked behind the teacher with his head held high. The other three moped and whined about having to miss recess to be put in time out.

Nicky smiled, and chuckled, to himself and went back to swinging. He was really glad he had a friend like Trent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, so yeah. I promise this isn't some weird creepy story about kids. This is just about how they met and grew up together and such. The next chapter will prolly be the same. Maybe the third, depending on how much gets put into the next one. After that though we actually get into the story when the characters are older…..um yeah**

**Sooo there it is…..take it or leave it I guess.**


End file.
